Say you forgive me
by Chevy Impala 67
Summary: Resumo: Uriel faz uma viagem com Sam no passado para ver o que Dean passou no inferno e como ele vem tratando mal o irmão que se sacrificou por ele.


Say you forgive me.

Sam havia acordado no meio da noite. Olhou para o lado, Dean estava dormindo pacificamente. Levantou-se.

Se dirigiu ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e quando se olhou no espelho, viu outro reflexo além do seu.

Uriel estava atrás dele.

Sam se assustou.

- Meu Deus! O que faz aqui Uriel? – falou mais baixo para não acordar Dean, porque se ele acordasse.. Ah.. nem ia querer saber o que ia acontecer..

- Você sabe que não oferece o devido valor a Dean não é?

- De que diabos você está falando? – Sam falou meio debochando.

- Você realmente não sabe o quanto inferioriza Dean.

- Quem é **você **para me dizer como tratar MEU irmão?

Sam recebe um soco no rosto.

- Samuel deveria aprender ter mais respeito. O que acha de darmos um pequeno passeio ao passado?

Sam somente olha para o anjo não entendendo nada.

- Vamos dar uma olhada no que Dean fez por você.. – Uriel estala os dedos.

Sam abriu os olhos, logo vendo que estava, no que parecia ser o inferno, com Uriel.

Distanciou o olhar para os lados e avistou Dean.

- DEAN! – berrou Sam.

- Samuel..Não adianta gritar, isso é somente um replay de tudo que aconteceu. Ele não vai lhe ouvir e você não tem como mudar uma simples coisa que aconteceu aqui. É como uma sessão de cinema 3D.

- Meu Deus.. – Sam estava chorando rios e quando achava que não havia mais lágrimas, lá vinha o rio novamente.

- Olhe a tortura que seu irmão passou somente porque não conseguiria viver com você morto.

Quando Dean estava sofrendo muito a única coisa que pronunciava era: "Sam, isso é pelo Sam."

Sam não conseguia mais se sustentar e fechou os olhos.

Quando os abre novamente está na frente do espelho onde tudo havia começado.

Sam ainda não conseguia parar de chorar.

Se abaixou, fechou a tampa da privada,se apoiou na mesma e continuou a chorar desesperadamente.

Uriel estava certo. Ele vinha tratando o irmão muito mal, vendo tudo o que Dean fez por ele.

Dean acordou com o choro abafado vindo do banheiro. Se levantou e foi a esse cômodo.

- Meu Deus Sam! – Se abaixou para amparar o irmão.

Sam se virou e viu o irmão desesperado tentando ajudá-lo.

Sam somente se jogou nos braços do irmão e ficou o abraçando muito apertado.

Dean retribuiu o abraço.

- Dean, por favor, por favor, me desculpe... – Mal dava para entender o que Sam dizia de tanto que chorava e soluçava.

- Sammy! Mas pelo o que? – tentava acalmá-lo.

- Pelo modo que tenho lhe tratado como se fosse um – hesitou um pouco para falar a palavra- um lixo... Você não merece isso!

- Sammy de onde veio isso agora?

- O Uriel me levou e me mostrou o que você passou no inferno... Por minha culpa! – Sam continuava do mesmo jeito.

- Calma Sammy, você mesmo disse que foi egoísta, então foi escolha minha.

- Mesmo assim! Se eu não tivesse sido tão burro e morrido, nada disso havia acontecido!

- Você não tinha controle sobre isso! Nunca sabemos quando é nossa hora, somente quando ela chega de inesperado, que ocorre.

- Dean, de qualquer maneira, me desculpe, não deveria ter te tratado desse jeito horrível.  
Espero que não me odeie por isso, mas se me odiar eu mereço isso, por favor, sei que fiz muitos erros, mas por favor não me odeie..

- Sammy eu te perdôo, e você sabe que eu nunca poderia odiar meu irmãozinho, não é mesmo?

- Obrigado Dean – Sam abraça o irmão- Juro que nunca mais vou te tratar daquele jeito!

Dean teve que rir, Sam parecia ter 6 anos de novo.

- O que eu disse de tão engraçado? – Sam fala com aquele olhar de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Nada, bitch.

- Jerk

Essas eram as palavras que demonstrava todo o afeto dos dois, um pelo outro.

Era como um pacto entre os dois o qual significava que iria ficar tudo bem.

E assim foram dormir felizes pois pelo menos um dos problemas estava resolvido; Por enquanto.

Mas enquanto isso durasse ia ser como era e sempre deveria ser.

* * *

Bem essa fic é bem velhinha.. tanto é que tem o Uriel ainda.. Acho que foi em Março ou em Fevereiro que escrevi ela.

Não sabia se tinha ficado boa. Agora vocês que me digam (:

Dedico essa fic a minha amiga Deh que me fez querer postar ela.

Obrigada do fundo do coração por todas as reviews maravilhosas que me mandaram na fic do Desafio.

Beijos

Até mais.

Chevy Impala 67


End file.
